The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to physical evaluation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for assessment of a musculoskeletal profile of a target individual.
Individuals undergo physical assessment for a variety of reasons, for example, to determine whether muscle strength is sufficient for performing certain athletic activities, to estimate risk of injury due to inadequate muscle strength, to assess extent of an injury, to assess improvement in performance, functional and/or game technique. The individuals may be athletes seeking to improve athletic performance, healthy individuals that have been injured, and/or patients with medical conditions that are in a rehabilitation program (e.g., due to stroke, brain injury, orthopedic injury, and Parkinson's disease). Assessment is routinely performed by a dynamometer that physically measures muscle strength of the target individual, for example, the individual physically pulling or pushing on a level which may be set at varying degrees of resistance.